


The Letter

by iraewolph



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Reader Insert, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, boris the wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraewolph/pseuds/iraewolph
Summary: You got a letter that told you to visit Joey. Why not?





	1. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe

BENDY AND THE INK MACHINE

To think, this could have avoided if you just stayed away.

Looking over the letter once more with confused curiosity, by now the words on the page was memorized into her brain. 

Dear (Name),

It sure has been awhile since we worked together? 10 Years can sure slip by fast.

For old times now, why not stop by for a visit. There's something I want you to see

Your best pal, JOEY DREW 

and at the bottom of the letter was the old stamp that was evidence to the ownership by Joey Drew and co. With a grumble she tossed the note over her shoulder and continue to focus on the road ahead. 

It was amazingly idiotic though that only being gone for some years, it felt challenge to get to where she needed to go and the road just seemed to go through the hardest route possible. "Can this get any worse?" (Name) asked as she drove through the crowded gravel road. With a round of thunder and a flash of lightening. The answer was met; heavy rain fell, drowning out every remaining good vibes that was left from the human. "Joey, this better be life threatening or I'm going to kill you." Another half a mile, (Name) found herself at her destination, the Studio.

With the help of the blinding rain shower, you could have easily drove past it, gave up and turned back for home but no, You just walked into the Devil Den.

The heavy door shut itself closed after (name) released it once inside, the young artist was met with instant shelter from the cold, clothes drenched from the unwanted shower outside, hair as seed weed and shoes covered in mud from the quick heavy sprint to get inside faster. "Joey! I'm here!" She hollered to get the attention of her old boss considering they didn't see him in the main room, the only thing greeting her was am audio only projector on the other end of the room. The place was a mess. "Just like old times. " She commented then turned around to walk down the other corridor to the left of the exit hallway. Coming closer, she saw words written in Ink 'Dreams Come True' The words confused her and with a final glance, she continued to walk down the hallway, checking out all the doors along the way, all locked. "Okay..." 

This had bad written all over it, why? You used to work here years ago as a character designer, what was there to...fear? 

The ink Machine room was next visit since that's where Joey would rather be than anywhere else. But he wasn't. Raising an eye brow, (Name) stood in the room for a while longer. "Okay... I'm out of here." Turning on her heel to step out what awaited her cause a surprised scream. Bendy was blocking her way, staring at her with his pure black old style cartoon eyes and chaster grin. 

"Oh my -" With a hand over her breast to keep her heart from jumping out of her ribs and running to Texas, she calmed herself with deep breathing away from the card board cut out. "Joey, what kind of joke was that?" Walking around the Little Devil to the hallway on her right she was met with her old desk and another Cardboard cut out of Bendy. She glared at the thing with hatred for a moment. "Joey... I know you're here. You know what? I'm gone." Yelled the furious female. With a stomp here and a stomp there, she made her way back to the main room to leave the building but to her surprise and great horror the exit was barricaded. "Uh..." Words caught in her throat, how did this happen and without her knowledge.

The sound of creaking brought (Name) back but it was too late to prepare for what came next. The floorboards below gave way and down dropped her to the ground floor. Landing on her back, the air was knocked out of her lungs from her rough landing only when her breathing was recollected she achingly sat up, rubbing the sore spot on the of head. "What happened?" (Name) wheezed out, finding her footing. She glanced up at the hole her created, what a long drop. Luckily she wasn't harmed to much from the fall, looking around her new surroundings she quickly realized she never seen this room before and all her years working here. She followed the only way she saw, a long corridor shrouded in darkness with a dim light source at the other end. With a determination so powerful she made her way over to find an exit or at least Joey to give him a punch in a face present for her visit. But sadly, the destination nearly turned her into a statue. In the room, chained to the wall by their wrist hanging two inches from the ground was something, someone that shouldn't even exist. Boris. The cartoon character you pretty much created all those years ago. Beside him was another set of chains and a dark puddle below, the stain seemed to create a shadow as if someone was hovering above like Boris is currently. 

"What is this?..." 

The ear of Boris perked up at the sound of her voice and with difficulty he looked up, his cartoon eyes locked onto you and your heart stopped for a moment. 

He's alive!

"Please...Help.." He begged in a weak whisper. 

Just then a door you have yet to see opened to reveal the gleeful Joey Drew, his smile lost when he saw the female in her state of shock. "(Name), What brings you down here?" Joey had confusion written all over his face as he closed the door behind and stepped forward. 

"Please tell me what I'm seeing 'cause I'm not liking it for a second!" She ignored his question, eyebrows knitted together and finger pointing at Boris, you sure as hell deserve answers to the unspoken question. What was he doing all these years?

"I finally did it. I brought our creations to life. But... something didn't go right" Joey admitted with a grin but everything after 'life' (Name)'s mind forced her back to before she left,she always thought Joey was losing his mind and what he just said, was proven. He lost it. To bring something like ...a cartoon to LIFE! That was crazy!

"You're crazy" (Name) breathed out. Without warning her feet led her to Boris and studied his chained wrist. It was like he was merged with the metal. "What are you doing? Get away from him!"

"Yeah I'll definitely do that." Sarcasm laced her voice as she tried pulling at the chains. Now, the other question. Are there more of them that are alive? Looking at the puddle again, a saddening realization came to her. There was... and they were nothing but a puddle now. Too late to save them, who ever it was. 

"Behind you" Whispered Boris. (Name) cocked her head but quickly moved to the side to avoid getting her head bashed in by the blunt weapon in Joey's grasp. With a quick swing, her fist collided with Joey's nose, sending the man back to few steps. The connection gave pain to both parties. Moving backwards her foot knocked against something hard and knocked it over. Looking down at the new distraction, her eyes widen in shock for a moment, looking back at Joey then Boris, she picked up the handle of the hard object. Joey shook the stars from his eyes to see the ex-employee with an ax he carelessly left behind to get rid of 'rodents' their blood forever staining the sharp blade. 

"Wait-!" She swung the weapon and Joey forced himself to move away but she had already hit her target, the chain broke and Boris hit the floor, leaning on the wall that helped keep him prisoner. "No!" Boris was melting into a puddle himself, nothing but a spot remain. It was hard to tell if he was gone forever or manage to escape. Both options sounded good either way, he wouldn't be Joey's captive anymore. 

Joey clawed the spot Boris just occupied, turning his skin black from the ink pool muttering nonsense then he stopped, standing on his hands and knees he slowly turned his head to her, pure rage evident of his face, he quickly got up and towered over her smaller form in comparison to the mad man. "Do you have any idea of what you've just done! He's not right. He's all wrong. Not like the other ones!" 

Other ones? 

"They're cartoons. Children entertainment, The only 'not right' one is you!" Joey grabbed the handle of the ax and with a swift pull, the weapon was out of her grip and in the hands of her attacker. (Name) back away and then ran into a sprint towards to the door Joey just escaped through, locking herself in the room. 

"Now, with you here. I maybe able to send those demons back. Help me, (Name)!" Joey was on the other side of the door, he was close. So very close. 

"Get away from me!" With courage and weapons lost, nothing remained but fear and dread. Tears escaped from her eyes as she pressed herself to the door to add weight. With a bang and crack a piece of wood flew overhead and a scream rang through her ears, it took a moment to realize it was coming from her. Joey was breaking down the door. 

In the action of it all, (Name) failed to see the walls begin to ooze with ink from the ceiling, until a noticeable drip fell on her shoulder, she looked at her soaked arm then up, slowly one by one, all of their old work, side characters, emerged, all bearing their unique features, yet twisted into something only a child could have nightmares about if seen in the wrong lighting. (Name) let out another ear bleeding scream before getting up and running to another door and down another corridor, this place was a maze, a maze of terror. Funny, a small piece of memory surfaced, it was the name of an idea that was put on hold for Halloween but was forgotten within time, the main star was...

No!

Shaking her head she cleared her mind of the past, it was time to be in the present, in the now and right now she needed to escape this mad place. A big headed monochrome little girl appeared in front of her, she held a look of innocence with her hands behind her back until she out stretched it and a knife was in her grasp, backing up, she reached for anything and felt a door knob, nearly pulling it out of its hinges she entered a new room, this one was a stair case hall going down. If there was after a time to have a good idea, it wasn't now. Jumping down every 2 steps until tripping on her own footing did she make it to the bottom in one piece. Now this room, this one was disturbing, in the center of the room on the floor was a pentagon created from a strange liquid, hard to tell if it was blood or ink but that wasn't important. 

"Come out and play with us!" Called a child like voice from the door (Name) just entered, she backed away, ready to run when she saw them but they never did but they continued to try and make her come out, could they not come in this room. Okay, that's good. She is save here. 

(Name) knelt down to take a breather, her lungs suddenly began to burn, the pain finally caught up to her and she was loathing every second of it. Then a knock got back her attention. 

"(Name), open the door.." Joey asked bitter-sweet. His order was met with nothing, to shocked that he found you so quick spooked you too much to say anything at all, with a snarl. "Listen, you just don't know what's going on. Allow me to explain."

 

Best idea, barricade the door to keep him out. 

 

Joey finally tried the handle and the knob turned but there was a force keeping it from opening. Taking the ax in both hands, Joey held it above his head, ready to break the door down, his toon soldiers were cackling for their master? father? no creator, to continue their 'game' the game of life. When he swung the weapon down a few times, just creating a hole to peek through, all laughter ceased. A feeling of dread took over the atmosphere. The Toons attention went to the top stair case then disappeared behind the walls, leaving Joey alone and unprotected. Only when it was completely silent did the old man stop his actions and turned his head side to side to noticed no one was there, he saw from the corner of his eye, him, standing tall and threatening. Joey's personality made a complete 180 degree turn. "(Name) please let me in. I'm sorry. I'll stop. Open the door" Dropping the ax from fear, he press both hands on the door and his mouth to the small hole he made he begged again. "Please let me in!" 

"Go away!!!" (Name) squeaked, too shook from his first attack. Slowly the ink creature made his way to Joey, Within the creature's mouth pointed teeth appeared, sharp and deadly and yet his facial expression never changed. How disturbing the sight was to witness. 

Yet it was still hard to tell... who was the real monster?

Joey's pleas became desperate as he banged his fist, screaming the girl's name.

Within seconds the banging stopped and it was complete silence on the other side of the door. Slowly lowering her hands from her ears, she got up and looked through the hole, nothing. 

She saw nothing but didn't here his foot steps leave, maybe he did and just hadn't noticed. A familiar sound of liquid cause her eyes to stare to the wall beside her fallen form and out stepped Boris the Wolf, he seemed to be looking for something and when his eyes landed on her he smiled. He looked much better than before and he was alive, that was good about the only one that hasn't been purposely trying to scare her. "(Name), I'm glad you're safe." Boris even sounded as adorable as he looked right now. 

With a huge gloved hand outstretched, She managed to move her body to her own accord and allowed him to help her up to her feet. Okay. What happened back there? 

"How?" The question passed through her lips before she could closed them. Boris gave a shrug. 

"Not sure, I just appeared."

"What happened to Joey?"

"He isn't here anymore." It felt as if he didn't really know so anymore questions were dropped. "I know this may be sudden but..." Boris began but in the end he couldn't seem to finish his question. 

"What?" 

"Can I ... go with you. Outside. I don't want to stay here another minute."

"After how many years. Get me out of in two seconds you can live with me." 

Boris's smile has never been so big and bright, not even the greatest artist can draw and match the life that was restored into his heart. With a gentle hold of her hand he fazed through every wall to get the stair case leading back up. 

Once to the floor that was familiar, (Name) took the lead and dragged Boris out the door and into the outside world. The rain stopped long ago and nothing but stars and the full moon shined their way to her car that's parted in the lot in front of the studio. The two drove off in silence, Boris was more than happy she came back, he is only wondering why? The question never met with her ears as Boris stared comfortably at his savior.

 

 

The letter in the back seat turned black and disappeared entirely through the carpet, not a single stain remained.

 

 

"Oh boy, now that Boris is outta here. It's just you and me now, Joey... Did ya miss me?" Asked the Lost Toon. His chaster grin plastered on his paper white face, his black 1920's eyes locked on the captive creator as he approached the human. The man could only shake in terror, no words could probably escape his lips with the duct tape over it. Bendy laughed joyously. "Now, with the two of us, no body can interrupt our game." Bendy stood in front of the table Joey was out stretched on and held up a blade that appeared from his negative space pocket. "You know Joey..." Bendy began looking from the blade to the man. "I always wandered what was inside a human's body..." Bendy's entire face changed drastically, fang like teeth replaced block like ones, his gleeful eyes narrowed into a glare but his smile, that smile that brought pride to Joey only sickened the old man. "SHALL WE FIND OUT, BEST PAL?" Bendy's mouth opened into a wider grin. 

Yes Joey, you created a Real Devil .

'Live a happy life, Boris. For the best of us, Okay?' Bendy smiled into the sky at the end of it.


	2. Ink Demon x F!Reader(Alex) NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink Demon x Alex (fan_character) feel free to put your name in place.  
> nsfw

"Aaaaaaleeeeeeeex!" 

"Alex, you can't run forever!" 

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

Shouts and screams filled the empty halls as Alex dashed down the stairs, skipping steps and falling to her knee from lost balance. All Alex could do is run, there isn't a place to hide for long, especially when HE broke all the miracle stations that Alex grew accustomed to over time. 

"please, stop. Stop running after me..." Alex pants in a weak whisper as she pauses on floor 11 behind the Bendy statue, with her tiny form she is able to crawl in small places to hide, even only for a moment. Alex's lungs burns as she catches her breath, she chokes but bites her tongue to keep from coughing, just when she was about to cave, familiar shadows dance on the walls, a heavy heart beat rhyming with the monster's footsteps as he too walked into Level 11.

"Now where did you go?" the Ink Demon hissed as he scanned the room, Alex, didn't dare to look just incase she gave herself away to him.

Bendy began to walk to the other end of the room, giving Alex a moment of peace, too bad she slipped. She sighed rather loudly in the some what quiet room.

"There you are!" Bendy's cartoon gloved hand wrapped its fingers around her upper arm and pulled her from her hiding spot behind the statue and into his embrace, his inky figure though made of liquid, stayed in place like solid. His ever permanent smile mocking her in her destrace. 

 

"L-let me go. I want to go home now. I don't want to stay with you anymore!" each word getting louder than the last but Bendy didn't hear. 

"After your game of hide-and-seek, sorry toots. You ain't going anywhere." Bendy's hold tightened until Alex found it hard to breathe, in a panic, she tried to fight which only made her tired and lose oxygen instead. She went limp in his arms,leaning on his shoulder to keep her head up as she went in and out of consciousness. 

"No, Darlin', you're staying with me. It is was you wanted after all"

And it was true, Alex was a little girl when she watched Bendy cartoons and dreamt of meeting him, after finding the studio, Alex went in to explore and take old souvenirs that might have been left behind, never had she believed to actually meet him, ink and all but the meeting wasn't what she had hoped. Being chased by modulated cartoon gangs and used by the once pretty Angel, Bendy was her only saver, No one knows what happened to Boris, she just never saw him, which she found weird. After a few words were exchange and an almost murder on Alex's part, Bendy became her friend and protected her, even fed her but he never let her leave. She tried on her own, many times undercover but there only seemed to be the elevator, which, surprise surprise ..was broken. Alex was trapped. 

Lately, the need to leave grew, it got stronger when a small group of people dropped in and offered to help her, Alex was ready to leave her childhood behind, Bendy wasn't what she had thought him to be, he was ....matured... if that could be the right word. He was still scary to look at but it was something Alex forced herself to get use to. When she went to Bendy to say farewell, Bendy got angry and tied Alex down to a pipe by rope to keep her in place as he 'escorted' the new visitors in his demoan. Alex broke free afterwards with the help of the screams of agony from the other people, one by one, they met an untimely fate and became what could only be searchers. Searchers of what? an exit? prey? sanctuary? They no longer kept their minds, bodies melted down to their waist and there they would crawl to traverse through the studio, groaning and moaning. 

The rope burn still stings to this day as Bendy carried her through a wall in the corridor of the room and there he set her down one of the infirmary beds. Through he didn't need sleep, he sometimes would rest his legs and lay down to think but today, he had other plans. 

"Too bad it had to be like this... my Angel."

 

Alex took in a deep and long breath when she was woken up from her 'slumber' when she came to all her senses she realized her body felt heavy and numb in certain areas, there was a squishy element close beside her, so close its nearly engulfing her figure. "Wha-" The squishy being moved to her voice to sit up on its elbow, Alex turned her head and pulled back to make space between her and the Ink Demon. "Bendy" 

"Yes?" He dragged out the word, as he fondled her hip bone, Alex remained still for the time being. She noticed she was in a smaller area, one that doesn't even looks like it's a room, more like empty space you'll see when you break down a wall and find the other side, like a small attic with support brims everywhere yet it was enough to move around, just a bit. "Get away from me, Bendy." Alex wiggles her arm that has been under his weight, it felt so heavy to her and she had a hard time getting the blood to circulate. Bendy ignored her request and simply moved his huge gloved hand runs up her shirt, he seemed more fascinated with her body at the moment. He enjoys the touch of her skin under his inky palm and fingertips, the sensation causing her skin to react pleasantly to his touches and gropes. Alex took in a sharp intake of air and exhaled a moan. "I'm serious. Stop.." In the middle of it all she continued to move her arm until she got it free and attempted to push him away, Bendy sat up and straddles her as he pins her numb arm back down above her head with his much smaller and human-like hand. Alex always felt creeped out by it so he tried his back to make sure he doesn't touch her with his right hand so much but this time, her comfort was the least of his worries. 

"You are so beautiful.." Bendy complimented as he examined her, with burning cheeks Alex looks off into the abyss of darkness that Bendy creates with his presence, Funny how the ink rain misses her eyes and mouth on a regular basis. "So pure-ish" He chuckles, in his time of knowing her, he got information about her personal life, no longer a virgin, had her first kiss in elementary school by a young sweetheart, she drinks, she used to smoke but she has a kind heart and lovely body that makes up for it but a sinful body is just as amazing but not as fun to take that purity himself, oh well, a Demon can make do. Alex had an unsteady feeling about what he was planning, one can only hate knowing someone that only shows one facial expression 24/7. The girl kicks her feet to move backwards in hopes of getting from under him but he only leans forward applying his weight, "Alex, you're making it hard for me to be patient and gentle with you any further."

"I said stop, I'm saying no! Let me go, Bendy!" His patience? His patience??? She was losing her, at this point if he kills her in a blind rage would be welcomed. "You are nothing but a monster that managed to keep me here with false promises and words. I hate it here, I hate you! I hate you so much, you being this close is burning my skin-Ahh" Bendy gripped her throat, cutting her windpipe, she lets out a loud cough as she claws at his hand to fight him off. The room seemed to get darker, her heartbeat pounding hard in her ribcage as she stared fearfully at him. 

"You are not leaving me, I will not be alone in this Hell again. DO you understand? You ARE staying here. You ARE going to be mine and you ARE going to obey me from now on. No longer will I follow you, I will make you want me, I'll make you need me. You will be my new Alice Angel."

'New?' Alex couldn't think hard about what he was saying but the more he got worked up, the stronger his hold got. 'No...' With her pinned down under him, he stands up and began to work on taking off her skirt and stockings, the thin cloth of her socks stretching and tearing as they are being pulled down her thighs, Bendy stops his assault to pull at her panties to continue his deposing her bottoms Alex couldn't fight back, couldn't control her legs long enough to close them to make it difficult for him, they came off easily and was tossed to the side, "C-can't...breathe!" She cries out in a whisper. Bendy releases her neck, on instant she fights to turn around, on her hands and knees she pants and takes in as much air as she can, never had she thought of inhaling ink was a blessing, with her new position, Bendy was given a new sight of her, her buttocks framed nicely, as if the best artist spent a lifetime designing it, her legs were parted at a 35degree angle and her pussy as just pretty and displayed for him, in the mist of breathing again, he stuck a huge finger at her entrance, Alex jerked forward from the surprise contact, the finger went in deeper stopping at the knuckle, Alex's body shook, she was able to move her a leg up to crawl away but Bendy grabbed her inner thigh to lift her leg up to the side, losing her balance she tumbled down. The Ink Demon fingered her for a minute or two. In such a short time he had her pussy soaking wet and moaning. "S-stop. No more. Please." She continued to lie on her side, clawing at sheets underneath her. 

"You sound to be enjoying it though. I wonder..." Bendy pulled out and inserted two fingers, the space inside her was tight and prove to be challenging to get in deeper, without force. The fullness caused a loud gasp to escape her drooling lips, Bendy pushed in harder until he was back to being knuckles deep, there was a loud squishy sound coming from her pussy, she was so wet. She wanted this, when was the last time she was fucked. A few months, almost a year since she's been living here. She would always spend her time in the studio if she wasn't out shopping for food in the real world, never there was a time she would 'meet up' with people- didn't want to tell anyone about living and breathing cartoon character, right?

She was so secretive about some parts of her life but Bendy found out one. She loves being dominated, she loves what he's doing to her. Fuck having a numb body, her other arm was free to try to stop him, she could have kicked him off, she had plenty of chances and didn't use a single one. That time she was running from him was turning her on. The thrill of it was fun for the both of them. She was perfect. 

Bendy's pace quickens, his movements causing her body to jerk with him as she meets his hits. "Oh god... Oh god" His fingers were huge and when he started to scissor her, he was hitting all the right spots. 

Ink drips down his body, going to his midsection and building up, his transformation was done when he had a fully erect cock, he removes his hand out her pussy and lowered her leg. "Bend over, Toots. Spread those legs for me." In a cloud of high ecstasy, she moves her body as so it's directly in front of him, she plays with her pussy as she bends forward until her cheek was planted on the bed with her legs as spread as she could. "Just like that, now hold still." gripping her waist and positioning his cock at her entrance he thrust his hips forward and enters her. The two join in a union of screaming bliss. The Ink Demon tilts his head back as he summons to her bewitchment her body enchanted him under. When his high subsided her looks down at their joined bodies, pulling out half way he thrusts back in, he finds a fitting rhythm. He felt as if his dick was being swallowed by her like she was pulling him in and he was fighting to pull away but it always won. He was wrong, she still had this spell over him, he felt ashamed she was giving him this trouble, she was only fueling his desire to have her even more. 

"Harder.. go harder.." This would have been the perfect time to make her beg but he couldn't find it in him to speak, he only leaned forward, using the bed as support as he dives in harder into her, her reaction was marvellous, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull as her smile grew. "Just like that, Oh god! Deeper, Bendy. Please! It feels so good!" Bendy flips her body to the side as he moves her leg to his shoulder, he fucks her pussy at a new angle, he was able to see her face, sweaty and glowing in the darkness around them. How she glowed like a star in the night. 

"You have this way with me, Angel. You feel so good." He hisses. "I wish I got you sooner" He pants. "So wet, so warm. Heaven ain't got nothing on you." 

"Stop talking, just fuck me!" She demands as she looks at his dick enter her body. "Ohh yes, yes! Bendy right there, there. Harder." 

Bendy obeys her every command. Obeys her pleas. he was feeling himself cumming, of course, he doesn't warn her. What if that broke her high, no he just cums. Cums hard and fills her up in placing his cock couldn't reach, she pants out "Did you just cum inside me?" She looks at his face, he continues to thrust. 

"Yes,"

Alex didn't argue, "Do it again. Fill me up, Bendy! Come here" She bends her finger in a 'come over' motion. On the way down, he lays her flat on her back and continues to fuck her, she wraps rest her legs at his sides and held him down by his bowtie. She kisses his teeth when he was close enough to her, she was really into this. The bed creaks and cries with his deep thrusts, the bed nearly breaking at the seems. She licks his teeth, manages to miss the ink over his eyes. 

"You...you are something different,"

"I'm a whore for a monster." She counter. To anyone else being called a monster would have rubbed them the wrong way but to him, it was the best damn title in the world. 

"You are a whore. Just allowing me to fuck you like this." He pants. "You can be such a Sluty Angel."

"You talk too much..." She manages to laugh.

"I'm going to break you" He speeds up his pace, jerking her body forward from under him, he holds her down by the shoulders, Their body continues to collide and create loud smacks when they meet. 

"OHH YES!" Bendy tears at her top from the middle to uncover her breast, how had he forgotten about these? 

Similar to paper, his mouth tears, a long black tongue sliding out and tasting her buds, it sliders like a snake as it squeezes her breast and stuffs it in his mouth. Alex cums for hundredth time during their whole 'dance'. There was knot forming on his cock, he was holding back so much. It was starting to hurt, with a few quick and hard thrusts he shoves it inside her, she fills it. "Cum inside me again!"

"Yes, my Angel." Bendy's jerk shakes and jerks as he releases his orgasm inside of her, it shoots fast like a bullet and spreads like a water gun, he stays in place as he empties himself inside her swollen and beaten pussy, filling her insides with his demonic and ink semen, once done he collapsed on her, his erect cock still as hard as ever inside her. Alex moves her hips to get friction, 

"No, don't stop. I'm not done." She whines. He chuckles. 

"But I am." He pulls out of her and moves her to her side, where he able to hold her, she continues to whine as her legs jerk from the sex. Bendy enters from behind and stays put. "It's so warm inside. I think I'm keeping it in for a bit longer." He whispers as he licks her earlobe. She moans as she moves up and down on his cock, 

"Feels so good." She breathes. Bendy's arm help keeps her body in place as she rides him. It wasn't long until her body got tired and she fell asleep before him. 

"Heavenly" He concludes.


End file.
